Lynn Loud, Unplugged
by JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Lynn has been very stand-offish with her brother and sisters lately, and it's up to Luna and her rewind powers to find out why. This is a bonus episode to my "Luna is Strange" series, and fits within its context and canon. I do not own The Loud House or Life is Strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first bonus episode for my "Luna is Strange" series, and hopefully not the last! You should probably go read that first so it makes more sense, but I'm not your keeper.**

 **Anyway, this will be short, three chapters to be exact, and I don't expect you guys to take it very seriously. It's meant to just be a fun bottle episode.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There are many reasons to groan in the Loud House.

It gets frustrating eating the same seven meals every assigned day of the week. Everyone except for Lincoln has to share a bedroom, and even he still struggles for genuine privacy. The walls are paper thin, and no can keep a thought to themselves. It gets too hot in the summer, and there's never any ice. It gets too cold in the winter, and there are never enough blankets. Lucy's doom and gloom contrasts with Luan's love of all things comedy. Lori is _always_ on her phone. Doorknobs seem to come and go like yesterday's newspaper.

And there's only _one_ tiny bathroom.

And at the moment, it is occupied by Lynn Loud, Jr.

 _And…_ Whatever's going on in there…

There's _a lot_ of groaning.

About what- the other Loud siblings can only guess.

"Maybe she's still upset about the Lions losing," Lori speculates.

"What Lions? Like in the zoo?" Leni asks.

"Not like real lions dude. The football team," Luna explains.

"Ehhh, real lions are cooler," Lana adds.

"I'd say that doesn't make sense, but I'd be LION! Hahaha!" Luan jokes.

Everyone just ignores her lame pun.

"Maybe she's experienced true heartbreak, or succumbed to existential dread… Sigh…" Lucy contributes.

"Heartbreak?! Lynn's stone cold?! You really think she'd be upset over a stupid boy?!" Lola argues.

"Hey, don't sell her short. She was just as excited as we were when the whole love letter thing happened," Lori rebuts.

"Well I think she's brushing her teeth! Some people are noisy brushers," Leni speculates.

"That's stupid!" Lola argues. "She's probably mad because Mom yelled at her for not helping with the dishes last night!"

"She didn't yell at her _stupid._ You weren't even there!" Lana yells.

At this point, they're all speaking over each other, getting louder and angrier like hens in a henhouse.

Finally, Lincoln butts in. "Have you guys considered that she might just be using the bathroom?!"

Everyone just kind of looks at each other, until Luan breaks the ice.

"That still wouldn't explain why she's down in the DUMPS! Or why she's so POOPED! Hahaha!"

"Luan's got a point. She's been real stand-offish lately. And she's been in there for like, half an hour, so that's not it," Luna claims.

"Yes, it _is_ unlikely that that is the correct reason. Lynn takes approximately 124.7 seconds to go number one, and approximately 313.2 seconds to go number two," Lisa states.

" _That's not weird at all,"_ Luna thinks as everyone looks at her with chagrin.

"Guys, what's the big deal? So Lynn's been a little moody lately…" Lincoln says.

They all think back to how she freaked out about there not being enough cheese in the fridge, when there was almost a whole block left.

And how she was a total jerk while watching the new Ace Savvy movie with the family, constantly moaning about the plot and the acting.

And screaming about how Francisco hadn't texted her all day after he literally just texted her.

And how she punted Cliff out the door for scratching his post to loudly, and unintentionally flaunting his little pink sphincter.

"Okay, so she's been cranky. Everybody gets cranky sometimes?" Lincoln tells them.

"You don't get it Lincoln. Lynn's been pretty bad. It's just a girl thing," Lori says.

"So, you mean like-?"

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you," Lisa politely suggests as the older girls snarl.

"Right," he simply says.

Just then, they hear Lynn bash her way out of the bathroom door.

Lola gasps. "She didn't flush!" she whispers to Luna.

She makes her way downstairs, looking very unhappy.

Everyone acts casual, doing their best to avoid acknowledging her and setting her off.

It doesn't work.

"What?!" she angrily shouts.

Nobody says anything.

But sure enough, it's Lincoln who speaks up.

"Nothing?..." he simply says with a nervous shrug and smile.

The other sisters all don deathly serious expressions.

" _It was nice knowing you,"_ Luna thinks.

Lynn trudges over to him, looking even angrier than before.

"Nothing?!..." she says with bloodshot eyes, grinding her teeth.

Lincoln cowers in fear- completely, totally speechless.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU LINCOLN! It must be nice not having to worry about NOTHING!" she screams.

For a moment, she just stands there, clenching her fists, flaring her nostrils.

Her vengeful complexion is broken by a sudden, disgustful grimace, and she huffs.

She turns away, and trudges out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Lincoln is still frozen, petrified.

The girls all wait until they're sure she won't be back, then they rush over to him.

"Lincoln, say something?!" Lori cries, snapping her fingers in his face.

" _Oh great, she broke him. I guess I'll have to use my rewind powers and stop him from saying anything stupid again…"_ Luna tells herself.

Fortunately, she doesn't have to, because he comes around.

He dramatically exhales.

"He's alive!" Lola exclaims.

"Alright everybody, give him some space. Let him breathe…" Lana tells them, gesturing them to move aside like a police officer in the movies.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Leni asks.

He finally speaks. "You know what? I think I'm staying out of this one. For real this time. I'm out," he casually declares, and he turns to head up the stairs.

The girls are stunned. It's sort of Lincoln's unofficial job to find out what's wrong with his sisters and help them solve their problems.

Not this time though.

"Ugh- Nice going Luan! You made Lynn yell at Lincoln!" Lola shouts at the comedienne.

"Me? I'd say you're heads not LINCOLN straight! Hahaha- but seriously. Not my fault."

Lola huffs. "Hmph… Well nice going Lana! You made Lynn yell at Lincoln!"

Again, everyone starts fighting and yelling over one another.

Except for Luna though. As every superhero ever has said since Amazing #15…

" _With great power comes great responsibility."_

So, she sneaks away from her hostile sisters, and creeps up the stairs.

She just barely catches Lincoln's arm posting a " **Do Not Disturb** " sign outside his bedroom door.

" _Dang. Little man's serious… Well, I guess it's up to me to make sure Lynn doesn't seek and destroy…"_

As she turns away, she notices that her and Lucy's bedroom door is barely cracked open.

" _Hmmm… I'm not one to snoop, but I do have my rewind powers now… So I guess she's getting struck by a smooth criminal…"_

And that's all the reassurance she needs to actually go through with this.

* * *

Luna makes her way into the adolescents' room, being mindful not to step on anything important.

At first glance, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Lynn's got her balls, nets, and other sporting goods scattered around her side of the room. Lucy's got her prized possessions- her diary and Edwin, placed safely by her coffin. There's no sign of Fangs though, and she's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but she rules it probably has nothing to do with Lynn's recent behavior.

"Okay, maybe there's something around here that could help me figure out what's going on…" she thinks aloud, looking under Lynn's bed.

Nothing there but cleats and a hockey stick.

She rises up, meeting an inconspicuous Lucy.

"AHHHH!" Luna shrieks.

"What are you doing?" Lucy simply asks.

Luna catches her breath.

"Dude, you almost flat-lined me!" Luna retorts.

"Are you in here because of Lynn?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am actually," Luna guiltily confesses.

"Sigh… You're better than this Luna. It's not good to go through other people's things…"

"I know…" she agrees.

"But if you _are_ going to snoop, her phone may be a good start," Lucy says, pointing to the phone on her bed, ignoring her own words of wisdom.

"Oh," Luna simply utters.

She looks at Lucy's bangs where her eyes should be- she hasn't seen them in so long she's not sure if they're even there anymore, as if to ask for her blessing.

She just looks back with her familiar blank expression, and that's enough for Luna to go by.

"Alright, just this one time, I'll check it out. But don't be a Loose-Lips Lucy," she says.

"I actually don't care enough to gossip. Not unless it involves vampires or morticians," Lucy rebuts.

Luna picks up Lynn's phone, and turns it on.

"Dang it… There's a pin…" she says.

"What's her digits dude?"

Suddenly, they can hear the front door being barged through and slammed shut.

"Oh… Lynn's coming! Get out of here!" Lucy tells her.

But little does she know that Luna has a secret weapon.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me!" Luna cries.

"If she finds you in here-"

"I said don't worry. Tell me the bloody pin!" Luna cries, slipping into her British accent.

Lynn's now trudging up the stairs. "I swear if Francisco texts me just 'Hey-' I'm gonna shove my bat right up his-"

"Uhm, uh, try her birthday?!" Lucy guesses.

Luna quickly punches in **1130** , but it's no dice.

"Son of a- Alright, let's try this again Luce," she says, holding up her hand.

"What are you-?" Lucy tries to get out as Luna proceeds to rewind.

 _*REWIND*_

"I actually don't care enough to gossip. Not unless it involves vampires or morticians," Lucy rebuts.

Luna picks up Lynn's phone again.

"Lucy, quick- what could her pin be?" she blurts out.

"Hmm, try her-"

"It's not her birthday, I just know," she cuts her off.

She imagines she's raising a brow, but it's hard to be certain.

"Okay, her jersey number?" Lucy suggests.

"That's too small, dude!"

Suddenly, they can hear the front door being barged through and slammed shut.

"Oh… Lynn's coming! Get out of here!" Lucy tells her.

"Oh bloody heck" Luna groans in her accent, punching in **01.** No luck.

"Quick, gimme something else," she pleas.

"Lynn is _coming_ ," Lucy repeats, enunciating her syllables.

" _This would be so much easier if she just knew I could rewind…"_

"I know that! One more hint man! I gotta have that cowbell!" Luna yells.

"Hey, are you in my room?!" Lynn calls from the stairs. "Cause if you are, I'm gonna shove my bat up your-"

"Lucy!"

"You're on your own," she simply says, rushing out the door.

" _Oh bloody-"_

 _*REWIND*_

* * *

Many rewinds later, Luna still hasn't cracked the code. Worse yet, all the rewinding is beginning to take its toll on her.

"Your nose is bleeding," Lucy tells her.

She checks to make sure, and she's not lying.

" _Dang it… I can't keep doing this. I'm just gonna have to call it quits…"_

Suddenly, they can hear the front door being barged through and slammed shut.

"Oh… Lynn's coming! Get out of here!" Lucy tells her.

Luna decides it's best to heed her advice this time, and get out of dodge.

Unfortunately, she's too weak, and she stumbles to her knees.

"Luna?!" Lucy cries.

Lynn's feet are stomping up the stairs.

"Just get out of here dude, I'll be fine," Luna insists.

Lucy hesitates. "I'll buy you some time," she says, and she makes her way out before Luna can tell her: "Don't go…"

" _Shoot Lunes… You just got Lucy in trouble…"_ she scolds herself.

Outside, she can hear Lynn and Lucy's encounter.

"Hey," Lucy begins.

"What?!" Lynn angrily replies.

"Uhm- CAN I GET YOU TO TELL ME YOUR LOCKSCREEN PIN?!" she says loudly enough that Luna would surely hear.

"What?! Have you been going through my phone?!" she responds.

Luna is still too weak to even get to her feet, so she decides to make her way inside of Lucy's coffin for refuge.

"You're lucky you're such a creepy little pip-squeak, or I'd shove my bat right up your- Ugh!"

" _Good job, Luce,"_ Luna thinks as she closes the casket lid.

Lynn stomps into the room.

"Ugh, I swear she better not have gone through my phone or I'm gonna put her pet bat in the microwave…" Luna hears her muffled voice say.

She can hear the springs of Lynn's mattress as she carelessly plops down on her bed.

"Ahh what the heck now?!" she curses.

For a moment, there's silence, then she begins speaking again.

"Hey Polly, what's up?" she says to her friend over the phone, trying to sound friendly.

"Yeah, I already talked to her… No, I didn't tell her about it…"

"Well you know what Polly, I'll tell you what you can do with those roller skates! You can- Ugh!" she shouts, presumably because her friend has hung up on her.

She can feel Lynn's phone thump on the casket lid.

"Stupid Polly and her stupid roller skates. It's not my fault you can't find them. I swear I'm so close to quitting the team. These girls and their drama…" she complains before letting out a sickly groan.

"Oh, ah…"

"So you wanna go through my stuff, huh Lucy? Well, two can play at that game," she sinisterly says, and Luna hears her trudge toward the coffin.

" _Well… I did it my way…"_ Luna thinks.

The casket lid opens, and she's met by Lynn's posterior.

She lets out a grody fart, and slams the lid shut without even looking inside. "Heheh! Ow," she laughs, then groans.

Luna covers her face with her shirt, and endures the suffocating flatulence as Lynn makes her way out of the room.

"Oh, my sweet lord!" she blurts out as she escapes the gassy casket, gagging and coughing.

When she's regained her composure, she peeks her head out the door to make sure she's clear. Lucy is still there, and gives her a thumbs-up.

"Nice defense," Luna says, offering a high five.

Of course, Lucy leaves her hanging.

"So, any luck?" Lucy asks.

"Well, she said something about maybe quitting the roller derby team, so I don't know, maybe she's just tired of drama with her teammates?" Luna speculates.

"Really? I don't think Lynn would ROLL on her teammates! Hahaha!" Luan says, sneaking up on them.

"Maybe she's overexerting herself. She plays like, _literally_ every sport," Lori interjects, also popping out of nowhere.

"I think she needs a new toothbrush!" Leni adds, and by now everyone except for Lincoln and Lynn have joined in the conjecture.

Again, they all speak over one another, and Luna's the odd woman out.

" _Whatever's going on, I've gotta figure it out. It's getting too loud in the Loud house."_

* * *

 **Let's try something different with this bonus episode. Rather than giving you guys a playlist, why don't you tell me about your favorite LH characters.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Loud siblings are huddled together in the kitchen, minus Lincoln- who still hasn't come out of his room, and Lynn- because she's the topic of discussion.

"Alright, so we're all good on the plan, right?" Lori asks everyone, and they nod affirmatively.

"So, who's gonna go out there?" she asks. No one speaks up.

"Well, I think it should be Luna! This is her idea after all," Lola declares.

"Yeah!" Lana simply adds.

"Guys, Luna got us this far. I think we should cut her some slack," Lucy defends.

"Oh yeah? Then how about you do it?" Lola argues.

Lucy looks up to Luna. "Sorry, but if it's gonna be you or me, it's gonna be you," she states.

"Harsh, living dead girl," she responds.

"If we're really going to do this, then may I add that Lori is the oldest and most physically imposing of all of us," Lisa claims.

Lori remembers the time she thought she could easily push Lynn aside to go down the waterslide first, only to be literally picked up and tossed into the pool below.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Lori states.

… "Guys, I'll just go, I know we'll end up doing nose-goes, and I always lose anyway," Leni dejectedly says.

"Actually, you probably wanna stay out of this one Leni. You might uh… Put your foot in your mouth…" Luna politely says.

Leni scoffs. "Okay Luna, sure. Like I would go in there and put my foot in my mouth, what kind of fool do you take me for?" she asks.

No one responds.

"I don't even think I could fit it in there?" she thinks aloud, looking down to her tootsies.

"I would say we should get Lincoln to do it, but I can't get him to OPEN UP! He just SHUTS me out! Hahaha, get it?!" Luan jokes.

Everyone looks at one another.

They all shove her into the living room.

"Dang it," she curses.

"You can do it, dude! Just don't tell any jokes!" Luna tells her from the door frame.

"Sure, I can do that," Luan says with a gulp, turning to face Lynn.

She's innocently playing paddleball on the couch.

Innocently, but also in a way that so terrifying and daunting, Luan can hardly keep herself together.

She begins sweating, and looks back at her sisters. Lana throws up a thumbs-up and a smile.

Luan forces an awkward smile of her own, then gets on with the mission.

She approaches Lynn, who gives her an apathetic glare.

"Uhm… Hey Lynn… Uh, how's it going?" she asks.

Lynn just keeps paddling her paddleball. "Fine," she simply answers.

Luan tugs on her collar. "Uhm… Say, how's roller derby going? I heard you guys have been on a ROLL lately, ahahah-heh… Heh heh…" she nervously gets out.

Lynn ignores her comment, scornfully focusing on her paddleball.

Luan looks back at the others, who don't do a very good job of looking supportive. Except for Lana, who just smiles and throws up a _double_ thumbs-up.

"So yeah, I bet things are going good. Everybody seems on the right TRACK, haha… You, Margo, Polly…"

Lynn tosses her paddle. "UGH! You've messed up my game!" she hollers, getting up and snarling at Luan.

She nervously smiles. "Sorry, I just- you know- from what I've been ROLLED…"

"Jeez! Everything's just a joke to you, isn't it Luan?!"

"Yes," she utters, and she quickly covers her mouth with both hands.

Lynn grinds her teeth as her face begins to turn red. If looks could kill…

"GET- OUT!" she roars, and Luan slowly- very slowly, backs away.

Until she's far enough to safely dart upstairs and into her bedroom.

The others just watch, then look towards one another.

"I told her to lay off the jokes, man…" Luna tells them.

Then, Lynn's phone rings, "Ugh…" She answers it.

"What is it Francisco?"

"Shhh! Everybody listen!" Lola instructs.

"Really? That's it?... All you ever wanna do is talk?! It's not like we have to talk about stuff?! Jeez! Why are you so clingy?!..."

"Ugh! You men are all the same!" she says, and she hangs up.

She gets up from the couch, and makes her way over to the stairs.

"Quick! Everybody act normal!" Lisa hollers.

Lynn stops at the banister, peering at all of her sisters.

Everyone's doing their best to act casual, which for Lana- is scooting on her butt, and for Leni- is talking to her shoe like a phone.

Lynn just groans, then heads upstairs.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, okay!" Leni says, until everyone gives her a condescending look.

"Hey, I'll have to call you back," she tells her shoe, then "hangs up."

"Well, that went swimmingly," Lisa chimes in.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Lori says, and everyone focuses their attention on her.

"She's evidently having relationship issues with Francisco! That's why she's been like this!" she confidently proclaims.

"I told you so," Lucy suddenly says to Lola, startling her.

"Are you sure dude?" Luna questions Lori.

"Totally, you guys know how _I_ am when I'm mad at Bobby."

They all visualize Lori making them walk home from school the time Lana suggested she "just break up with him," when she thought he was texting Carol Pingrey.

"Hey, there's a reason I'm still playing the field," Lana defends.

"I'll talk to her. I know how these things work," Lori asserts.

"Lori, you saw how she reacted with Luan," Lucy simply says.

"Relax, I can handle it. I'm the _oldest_ after all."

Everyone groans, and Lucy lets out a sigh.

" _Where was this Lori a minute ago?"_ Luna thinks.

"Well, break a leg, I guess," Luna tells her, and Lori makes her way upstairs.

"How long do you guys think she'll last?" Lola quips.

Lisa takes her up. "Well, according to my calculations: she will have unsuccessfully endeavored in coaxing Lynn in approximately-"

"Yahhh!" they hear Lori cry, and she rushes to her bedroom and slams the door shut.

"That long," Lisa finishes.

"We're droppin' like flies here Leni!" Lola cries.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?!" she whines.

"You're the oldest!" the twins both shout.

The three of them start bickering as Luna, Lucy, and Lisa exchange looks.

"To quote Freddie Mercury of Queen: Another one bites the dust," Lisa says with her lisp.

"Sigh… I'll ready the embalming fluid…" Lucy somberly adds.

They hear a door being bashed open.

"LOLA… LANA… Get your butts up here!" Lynn shouts from upstairs, and the twins stop dead in their tracks.

"And another one comes…And another one comes…" Luna sadly sings.

* * *

As the day progresses, the girls find themselves seeking refuge in their respective bedrooms.

Lincoln, Luan, and Lori were the first to succumb to Lynn's wrath. Then, the twins were sent packing after she discovered they were using her batting helmet as a Barbie Jacuzzi.

Not long after, Lisa was subjugated for being too loud while she was playing Crash Bandicoot, "making her get killed."

Lucy was yelled at because Fangs had showed up with some friends, leaving some guano for cleaning-up.

Leni didn't even really do anything- Lynn just kind of looked at the wrong way, and she ran crying into her bedroom.

She even scowled at Lily for farting in her presence.

Yes- everyone has fallen to Lynn's reign of terror.

Everyone, except for Luna.

And that's only because she has a real-life cheat code in the form of her rewind powers.

When she sees her coming 'round a bend, she rewinds and goes in the other direction. If she hears her voice, she rewinds. If she _smells_ her, she rewinds.

It's become quite exhausting, so she now finds herself hiding in her parents' room, trying to deduce the best course of action in saving her sister and the rest of her family.

" _Alright Luna, think! She's upset with her roller derby team, that might be it… But she's also arguing with her boyfriend, that might be something? Maybe she's just mad at all of us? Maybe she's tired of our meddling and being loud and being into weird stuff, and constantly having heart-to-hearts and saying fluffy frou-frou junk!"_

She hears an indistinct noise from outside the door.

She clams up, and nervously approaches it, wielding a coat hanger.

She opens the door…

"Ahhh!"

It's Cliff, once again just trying to get some peace and scratch his post without caring who sees his derriere.

"Get out of here!" Luna scolds, brushing the cat away.

" _Get a grip Luna! You're the only hope left for the family! It's up to you to fix this! There has to be a reason I got my powers, so dang it- use them!"_

She womans up, and makes her way out the door. She heads to the stairs, and confidently ascends them.

* * *

As she rises above, she can feel a chill in the air, and a dreadful haze.

Like this is a long forgotten hallway where hopes and dreams go to die…

" _Man, I've been collab-ing with Lucy too much…"_

She creeps down the hall, slowly and steadily making her way to Lynn's room.

She can hear strange, unruly groans coming from inside- like someone is in pain…

" _Oh no… What is she doing to Lucy?!"_ she thinks.

" _I have to help her! I got her into this!"_

She takes a deep breath, and approaches the door.

" _Alright, just like the movies,"_ she thinks, and she kicks the door with all her might.

It doesn't budge, and she falls on her butt.

"Ow!"

Lynn opens the door.

"What the heck, man?!"

"Uhm… Uh…" Luna sputters, and Lynn just meets her with cold, relentless eyes.

She hurriedly stands up and brushes herself off. "What's going in there? What have you done with Lucy?!" she cries.

Lynn raises a brow. "She's in the garage?" she says, pointing outside her window.

Lucy is eerily peeking out of it, but she ducks down when she sees she's been spotted.

Lynn just gives Luna an impatient glare, and she nervously smiles and rubs her neck.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna slide _out_ of your room, heheh…"

Lynn isn't amused.

Luna rushes out the door, and quickly rewinds.

 _*REWIND*_

She hears the weird unruly groaning again, but it's apparently not Lucy.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asks herself, and she tiptoes to Lynn's door.

She presses her ear against it, but she can't hear anything.

It opens, and Lynn shoots her an angry look.

"Can I help you?"

"Dang it," Luna curses.

 _*REWIND*_

She can feel her head becoming heavy. "I've gotta try something that doesn't involve my head exploding…"

Then, she gets a crazy idea.

" _Maybe… Maybe I'll just ask her what's wrong? What's the worst- Never mind… Don't psyche yourself out Luna."_

She carefully approaches the door, and knocks.

No answer.

" _Okay… Maybe I should just…"_

The doorknob jiggles, and Lynn opens the door.

"Uh, hey Lynn," Luna simply says without forcing a hokey smile. _"Keep it real, Lunes."_

"Hey," Lynn simply responds, turning back to sit down on her swivel chair.

Luna casually steps in, and does her best to breathe normally. _"Just relax dude… Act like nothing's wrong…"_

She just sort of stands there for a moment, not saying or doing anything.

Lynn doesn't acknowledge her right away, but she gets around to it.

"What are you doing?" she suspiciously asks.

Luna snaps out of her daze. "Oh, uhm… Just, checking in," she says, immediately regretting it.

But Lynn doesn't Hulk out, she just arbitrarily looks at her phone.

" _Come on Luna, make this work…"_

"So, it's pretty quiet today," she says, again regretting it.

"I guess so," Lynn carelessly retorts.

And the way she says it, the face she wears as she does; the way she doesn't even look at her…

It ticks Luna off.

She jolts up.

"Dude, what is your deal?!" she bluntly asks.

Lynn looks at her with a frown. "What's _your_ deal?!"

"You've been super stand-offish with everyone the past few days. Why?!"

Lynn doesn't say anything right away.

But Luna looks at her with a shaming look.

"Why do you care?" Lynn barks.

"Because you've got everybody hiding in their rooms afraid to say two words to you!" she sternly answers.

And she immediately feels bad for saying it. It's true that Lynn's attitude has been an inconvenience for the Loud family, but it's also true that she wouldn't be acting this way without a good reason.

And maybe she needs help.

"And- because… I'm worried about you," she says.

Lynn gets a sorrowful look in her eye.

But it's almost instantly snuffed in favor of scorn.

"Yeah right! Since when do you care what's going on with me?"

Luna isn't quite sure how to respond, so she just doesn't.

"Seriously! When's the last time you even tried to talk to me about anything?! You don't care about me! You're just being a baby because you're not getting your way- as usual…" Lynn argues.

And Luna genuinely takes offense.

"What?! Do you even hear yourself? When do I ever whine about anything?!" she defends.

Lynn doesn't respond.

And now she's opened Pandora's box of Luna's pent-up aggression.

"First of all, I _do_ care! I go to as many of your games as I can, if not all of them! I've been going out of my way to find out what's wrong with you-!"

"What?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah! I was the one who was snooping through your phone! And I was eavesdropping when you were talking to Polly and Francisco!"

Lynn clenches her fists to her eyes, then stands up. "You're so nosy!" she tearfully shouts.

"Yeah, maybe I am. But you know what? I did it because everybody else was worried, and because we all wanted to help! But every time we tried, you screamed at us!"

"I don't see how snooping in my business helps me," Lynn firmly states.

"Ugh! Enough Lynn! We've all got our own stuff to worry about, and you're being a jerk for no reason! Whatever's going on, you don't have the right to take it out on all of us! So please- enlighten me. What could be so important that you have to go around screaming at everybody, making them hide in their bedrooms, and the garage!"

They see Lucy peeking again, and she quickly ducks again.

"What could be so important that you have to be such a butthead to everybody?!" Luna shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Because… Because…" Lynn tearfully says.

"Because what?!"

"Because I can't poop!"

* * *

 **Bet you didn't see that coming!**

 **Anyway, let's try something new again. Tell me about your favorite music. Artists, albums, songs, whatever. I'm mostly a rock connoisseur, but I'll indulge any and all responses.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?..." Is all Luna can get out.

"I can't poop," Lynn repeats, defeated.

Everything that Luna has said, all of this drama…

It's because her sister is constipated.

"I haven't went in three days! It- ugh- It really bites, dude…"

Luna feels very, very small.

Not only has she been totally insensitive towards Lynn, but she wasn't even within the ballpark of being right.

She can rewind, but it's a lot harder not to feel like a total jerk.

"Uhm… Have you- Have you tried-?" Luna utters.

"I've tried everything!" Lynn interrupts. "I've tried chugging water and cranberry juice, I've tried running around, I've tried doing nothing, I even streamed The Harvester to try and scare it out! Then I just couldn't sleep…"

" _Wow… Poor Lynn…"_

"Uhm… Maybe you could, you know… Take a pill?" Luna suggests.

Lynn sighs a heavy sigh, and takes a seat back in her chair.

"We don't have any…"

"Maybe you could ask Mom or Dad to get you some? Or Lori? Or maybe Lisa could help? Okay- never mind about Lisa, but still…"

She sighs again. "Do you know how embarrassing it is? I don't need them treating me like a baby because I can't- ugh- You know…"

For a moment, there's just a somber silence.

"Lynn, I'm sorry. It was really uncool of me to say all that stuff," Luna apologizes.

Lynn frowns. "Yeah, it was Luna. I trusted you. Of all my sisters, you're the one I'd least expect to do this to me…"

" _To hear that tears me up inside, and to see you cuts me- like a knife…"_

Lynn moans in pain again. "Ohhh… Luna, please, I'd really like to be alone now…"

She wants to be able to say something to make things rights.

But she's done enough, and she knows that.

So, she makes her leave, gently closing the door behind her.

* * *

" _Dude… That was so lame… I can't believe I just attacked her like that. All over a #2…"_

But, with great power…

 _*REWIND*_

She rewinds to before she entered her room. When she's finished, she feels her head pulsating, and has to sit down for a moment.

" _Ugh… I can't rewind anymore. One more time and I'll be seeing stars- or worse. I can't afford to be stupid over… Yeah."_

" _But I have to help Lynn. After everything this family's been through… I won't let it be for nothing. It's time for Lynn to go unplugged!"_

Finally, she feels better, and she rises up.

She makes her way over to Lynn's door.

But she hesitates.

" _Okay. No more rewinds. That means I have to get it right this time."_

She knocks on the door, and just like before, Lynn takes a moment before answering.

"Uh, hey Lynn," Luna simply says, once again keeping her cool.

"Hey," Lynn simply responds, turning back to sit down in her swivel chair.

Luna steps inside, and quietly sighs.

" _I can do this…"_

She just sort of stands there for a moment, not saying or doing anything.

Lynn doesn't acknowledge her right away, but she gets around to it.

"What are you doing?" she suspiciously asks.

Luna closes her eyes, then opens them.

"I was thinking…" she says, pacing around.

"Maybe we could go for a drive?..."

Lynn raises a brow. She certainly didn't expect this.

"Pshhh… You're not gonna have me whacked are ya?" she quips, now playing with a basketball.

"No, I'm serious," Luna says. Doing her best to seem sincere.

Lynn leans back, thinking it over.

"I'm good… Uh, thanks?"

Luna just nods.

"That's cool. I just…" she rubs her arm nervously.

"I mean, we haven't really done anything- just the two of us, in a while…"

Although suspicious that she may have an ulterior motive-and for good reason, Lynn can sense conviction from her sister.

"Yeah… I guess not," she pitifully responds.

Luna quietly sighs again. "Well, you know if you change your mind, I'm around," she says, and she turns to walk out.

"Wait," Lynn utters, and Luna complies.

"Where'd you wanna go?" she asks.

"I don't know. Just wanted an excuse to go driving since I got my license now…" she answers.

" _Man… I'm doing pretty good. I guess those improv exercises with Luan paid off."_ …

Lynn sighs now.

"I don't know," she simply says, dejected.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asks, almost regretting it.

Lynn coyly brushes her off.

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your hair," Luna says, again turning away.

"Wait!" Lynn calls out again, and she lets out a moan. "Ohhh… Ahhh…"

Luna just raises a brow. _"Come on Lynn… I'm trying to meet you in the middle here…"_

After painfully grimacing and groaning, Lynn straightens up.

"Luna, I'm sorry," she says.

" _Alright. Here we go."_

"For what?" Luna asks, cautiously stepping closer.

"For being a jerk lately. I've been kind of mean to you guys, and I'm sorry," she repeats.

"It's okay Lynn. Seriously…"

"No, it's not," Lynn refutes, again feeling pain in her gut.

"If I tell you something, you promise to keep it between us?" she asks.

Luna takes a seat beside her. "Sure, dude. Anything."

Lynn takes a deep breath.

"This isn't easy to say. Uhm… I- haven't been able to… go to the bathroom…"

Luna does her best to act like it's her first time hearing this.

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah. I mean, I've tried everything. Chugging water and cranberry juice, running around, doing nothing… I even streamed the Harvester to try and scare it out. Then I just couldn't sleep," she tells her.

And again, Luna does her best to act like she hasn't heard this before.

She decides to beat her to the punch.

"Well… Maybe I could run you into the drug store? Pick you up something?" she suggests.

Lynn looks up and smiles.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that."

Luna smiles too.

"Alright, well if you're ready, I can go get the keys from OG Lynn?" she tells her, referring to their father.

"Cool, you do that," Lynn says, dawning another pained expression.

Luna makes her way out.

" _Man… Remember to balance your fiber…"_

When she leaves the room, Lynn leans back in her chair, relieved. Finally, it seems her nightmare may soon be over.

Then, her stomach growls.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

With the van keys in hand, Luna makes it back upstairs and into Lynn's room.

"Hey, I got the keys. You ready?" she asks.

Lynn lets out a groan, and stands up.

"Oh- oh man… Uh, actually… I think I might have to go," she tells her.

Luna gets wide-eyed, unsure what to do.

Lynn is hunched over, slowly treading towards the exit.

She stops, and her stomach growls again.

"Oh mama…" she utters, falling to her bed.

"Lynn!" Luna cries.

"I'm okay. Just… Maybe if I-" Lynn says.

And she starts rubbing her tummy.

"Oh have mercy…"

Luna just watches on, dumbfounded. This is not at all how she had planned her day to go.

"Oh, it's not working," Lynn cries, forcing herself off the bed.

Then she looks to Luna.

"Dude, I have to ask you something, and promise me you won't be weird about it," she tells her.

" _Oh no…"_ Luna thinks.

"I need you to rub my belly."

If Luna Loud had a quarter for every time she'd heard that, she'd now have one quarter.

"Uhm… Lynn…"

"Please Luna! I know it's weird but this really hurts! Please!" she begs.

And she looks at her with big brown puppy eyes, and it's too much for Luna to bear.

Without another word, Luna slowly and steadily makes her way to her sister, and begins massaging her stomach.

"Oh- Oh yeah… Oh yeah… That's good… Keep doing it…"

"Lynn, please stop that."

"Sorry."

For a moment, she just continues massaging her sister's belly, feeling as uncomfortable as ever in her sixteen-year lifespan.

"Okay, I'm gonna try and get to the bathroom," Lynn tells her.

"Try?!" Luna blurts out.

"Yeah. You just keep rubbing, I swear I'll make this up to you one day."

"Yeah, I don't know if you can!"

They make their way out into the hall as Luna keeps massaging, and Lynn does her best not to moan and groan.

"You will never speak of this," Lynn tells her.

And Luna doesn't even grace this statement with a response.

As they traverse, Lana peeks her head out.

"Alright, Lynn's probably chilled out by now. I'm gonna go eat a mud pie!" she proclaims, jollily strolling out the door.

She almost doesn't see them, and they almost don't see her.

But they do, and she does.

And for a moment, they all just look at one another with the same embarrassed, shocked, stupefied, _mortified_ faces.

Finally, Luna speaks up.

"Uhm… Heyyyyy Lana!..."

Slowly, and without a word, Lana just backs into her bedroom.

"Oh my gosh…" Luna moans with a face palm.

"Forget her. I've got a bulk shipment to deliver!" Lynn asserts.

So, they continue on until they've reached their destination: the toilet.

Luna helps Lynn take a seat, then she meets her eyes.

"Thanks Luna, I'm glad you're on my team."

"Well, have a good game," Luna tells her with an awkward thumbs-up.

Lynn weakly reciprocates it, and Luna leaves the restroom and shuts the door.

* * *

Then, there's _a lot_ of groaning.

One by one, the Loud sisters make their way into the hall.

They see Luna standing there looking proud, and it peeks their curiosity.

"What's going on?" Lori asks on their behalf.

"Well, let's just say, I think Lynn will be back to her old self _real_ soon…"

"Oh sweet heaven- it burns like lava baby…" they hear Lynn moan from the bathroom.

"O-kay…" Lori utters.

"Uhm, Luna, can I ask you… Uhm…" Lana begins.

"Twenty bucks if you never speak of it," Luna bargains.

"Deal!" Lana exclaims, and she accepts Luna's bill before running off.

All the other sisters just curiously mumble to themselves, leaving Luna to bask in her own glory.

" _You did good today, Loud. You solved the mystery of Lynn's 'problem,' you provided the assist- she scored a touchdown, and everybody's happy!"_

But something feels unfinished.

"Oh, right!"

She makes her way over to Lincoln's room, and gives it a gentle knock.

"Hey Linc! You can come out now! Lynn's better! Linc?"

He bashes the door open.

"WHAT?!" he shouts.

"Jeez… Nothing?!" Luna babbles.

Lincoln gives her a very angry look.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU LUNA! I'M GLAD YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT NOTHING!" he screams in her face, before slamming the door shut.

"Oh- my stomach!" she hears him groan.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna stay out of this one," Luna thinks aloud, and she goes to her room to do just that.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap. I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely had fun writing it… What does that say about me?!:X**

 **Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out Luna is Strange if you haven't.**

 **Again, thanks! And be sure to eat a healthy amount of fiber!**


End file.
